Forbbiden
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Inspired by The Odd One95. What happens when Gizmo finds Melvin hurt and alone? A relatenship starts!
1. Melvin

**Teen Titans: Forbidden**

**Chapter 1**

Melvin was she decided to take a she needed to tell somebody were she was so they wouldn't worry about and Moon were meditating, Robin and Starfire were on a date that was long overdue,Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra were at the ballpark with Sara, one of Cyborg's friend and her "brothers" were sleeping. Bobby was watching the boys. She decided to tell Raven."Raven?"Melvin said tugging on her cape."Yes Melvin?"Raven asked."I'm going out on a walk in the park."Melvin replied."Okay. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."Raven Melvin was at the park when a guy with and black and brown mask walk up to her and said "Hello Melvin." "Sl-Slade! What do you want!" She said looking up a him with anger. "What do you think dear Melvin. I'm here to take you." Slade said coldly. All of the sudden Rose appeared. "You stay away from her, daddy!" She said coldly. "Ah, Rose so you join the Titans." Slade said. "Well after what you did to Joey I started hating you. So I ran away. And learned a lot of things. I'm glade mother shot you in the eye." She growled. He pushed Rose at a tree which knocked her out for awhile. Then he hit Melvin, hard, so hard that her bones nearly was bleeding badly. Rose recovered from the hit. "Melvin Run!" Rose shouted. Melvin ran and staggered at the playground. 'I'm going to die.' Melvin thought. She fainted.


	2. Gizmo

**Chapter 2**

Gizmo was bored. So he decided to break in to a store and steal some electronic devices. So he left without telling anyone.  
Lucky he was passing though the playground where Melvin was. Gizmo saw Melvin. He hid behind the bush. He saw Melvin fall. 'Why wont she get up?'Gizmo thought. He gasp. 'She's hurt!' He thought. He ran to her. "Melvin, are you okay?" He yelled. No reply. "Kyd, I need your help." Gizmo said though his commuticator. 'What is it?' Kyd reply teliportly. "No time to explain. Get over here now!" Gizmo shouted. Kyd teliported to were Gizmo was and teliported Gizmo, Melvin, and himself to the H.I.V.E. Five base. 'You do realize that is a Titan.' Kyd said. "Whatever Kyd Creeper. The only reson I'm doing this is because I don't want the crud-munching Titans to find her in our base, hurt or have Moon kill us." Gizmo said. 'You know Angel is going to kill us for this, right?' Kyd said. "You should thought of not yelling out loud." Angel said making Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd literly jump ten feet in the air. "My gosh Angel don't ever do that again!" Gizmo shouted. "Shh don't wake Melvin up." Angel whispered. After awhile Melvin was healed. 'It's going to take day or two for her to awake.' Kyd Wykkyd said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Melvin! Where are You!" Raven called out. ''Raven we'll find her." Moon said. ''ARE YOU NOT EVEN AT LEAST ONE BIT WORRIED!" Raven shouted. ''Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be worried about my sister." Moon said calmly. ''Let's split up. You take the playground. And I'll search in the allys." Moon said. Raven nodded and then they went to there assigned place. When Raven was out of ear-shot Moon quietly wispered ''Tas Hibase Transporto!" and appeared at the H.I.V.E Base. ''Just gimme the stupid wrap, Kyd." 'Gizmo' Moon thought. ''Hey guys stop fighting." 'Angel. Of course.' Moon thought. ''Hey guys." Moon said making Angel, Kyd Wykkyed, and Gizmo literly jump twenty feats in the air. Moon giggled softly to not wake Melvin up. ''Moon!" Gizmo yelled softly. ''Sorry, I just wanna make sure Melvin's safe."Moon said. 'She'll wake up tomarow at this rate.' Kyd said. ''Okay." Moon said then teliported outside. ''Moon calling Raven over." Moon said. ''Have you found her?" Raven asked. ''No." Moon lied. ''I was wondering if you had found her." ''No but we found Rose. She explaining everything to Robin." Raven said. ''Is their something wrong Moon?" Raven asked. ''Yes. I just can't loose Melvin. I already lost my grandmothers, my grandfather, my brother and sister." "We will find her, Moon." Raven said.  
Then there was yelling in the background.  
Moon sighed and said, "Robin, Robin, Robin. Can you put him on here for me?"  
"Robin!" Raven yelled. "What!" Robin yelled off screen. "Moon want's you." Raven said. "What is it Moon?!" Robin yelled. "WOULD YOU JUST CALM DOWN FOR ONE FREAKING SECOND AND STOP YELLING AT ROSE! IT'S NOT EVEN HER FAULT! IN FACT IT'S ALL SLADE FAULT!" She yelled.

* * *

With the H.I.V.E five.  
"Melvin!" Gizmo whispered-shouted. "What? Where am I?" Melvin said. "Your at the H.I.V.E. Five base. And don't worry. You'll heal quickly." He said. "Where's Moon and Raven?" She asked. "Moon came and left a few minuts ago to check on you. And Raven don't know where you are. I'll contact Moon and tell her that you are awake." Gizmo said.

* * *

Moon's comuticater started ringing. "Hello? Oh? Okay. I'll meet you there." Moon said. "Guys! I got great news. Melvin's been found." Moon said.

* * *

"Gizmo." Melvin said. "Yeah blondie?" Gizmo asked. "Mfh!" Mevin had kissed Gizmo. "Hey I heard that Melvin was-" Angel begain but stopped when she saw them kissing. 'Angel what are staring -oh' Kyd signed. They tried not to burst in to giggles but failed. "What are you crud-muncher looking at?!" Gizmo yelled.

* * *

"Melvin!" Raven exclamed. "Hey." Melvin said. "What happened to your arm?!" Raven asked. "Oh it got splinched but Gizmo fixed it up." Melvin said. "How do you know what splinched ment?" Raven asked. "Moon taught me so if someone got hurt I would know what type of wounds it was." Melvin explaned. "Come on let's head back to the tower." Moon said.


	4. The playground

Chapter 4: The playground


End file.
